Hanakotoba
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Mereka bertemu secara takdir. Tidak ada pertemuan dalam agenda mereka. / "Mawar, anggrek, anyelir, tulip, chrysanthemum, lily, mawar, daisy, dan akasia. Kusampaikan perasaan cintaku melalui mereka." / Normal POV only / Chapter 3 update! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Hanakotoba**

.

.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vocaloid. Aya juga nggak punya bahasa-bahasa bunga yang digunakan di fic ini. Tapi Aya punya cerita ini.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning: Typos, all will be Normal POV.

Summary:  
Mereka bertemu secara takdir. Tidak ada pertemuan dalam agenda mereka. / "Mawar, anggrek, anyelir, tulip, chrysanthemum, lily, mawar, daisy, dan akasia. Kusampaikan perasaan cintaku melalui mereka."

.

.

A/N

New fic lagi. Secara tiba-tiba ide cerita ini muncul di kepala saya. Dan jadilah fic ini! :D

Enjoy reading.

* * *

Gadis bersurai pirang itu terus berjalan ke arah toko kecil yang berada di seberang jalan. Ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran yang sebenarnya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Ucapan teman-temannya sukses membuatnya tidak nyaman. Gadis itu bukanlah seorang gadis yang populer. Ia cantik memang. Namun dalam kegiatan kelas atau pun luar, ia lebih cenderung diam dan mendengarkan.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah ke dalam toko yang berukuran agak minimalis itu. Ketika ia membuka pintu, krincingan bel terdengar dengan jelas, menandakan ada seseorang yang membukanya.

Suasana hangat nan manis dari dalam toko itu menyambutnya. Gadis itu masih menapakkan kakinya pelan-pelan ke dalam toko itu, menyusuri toko itu dengan tatapan ringan dari matanya yang berwarna biru langit sebelum akhirnya ia memenuhi keinginannya semula, yaitu membeli barang yang ada di toko itu.

Gadis itu keluar dari toko itu dengan menggenggam sebuah kantong plastik berwarna putih. Dapat dilihat kantong plastik itu menggembung karena barang yang ada di dalamnya. Ia terus berjalan ke arah sebelumnya, menuju rumahnya. Ia berjalan menyebrangi jalan di _zebra cross_ yang bergaris hitam-putih itu.

Dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah truk besar dari sampingnya berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat nyawanya terancam.

"Awas!" Gadis itu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati truk besar itu kini semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Truk itu terus berjalan seakan tidak ingin menghentikan mesinnya sebelum sampai ke tujuan. Mata gadis itu membesar. Sebelum ia sempat bertindak, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat jatuh di atasnya.

Gadis itu terlempar lumayan jauh dari area _zebra cross_ tadi. Ia menahan sakit yang berada di kaki belakangnya. Rupanya kaki belakangnya itu membentur trotoar.

Gadis itu membuka sebelah matanya, disusul dengan mata yang satunya lagi. Ia membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari ada sesuatu yang berat berada di atasnya. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengannya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut pendek yang serupa dengannya.

Perlahan-lahan mata pemuda itu terbuka. Ia pun kaget ketika melihat posisinya yang berada di atas si gadis. Dengan cepat ia bangkit berdiri dan membenari posisinya menjadi posisi duduk.

"Ma-Maaf!" Ia membuka percakapan sambil menunduk berulang kali. "Maaf!"

Gadis itu pun duduk dan kini berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu untuk membantunya berdiri, tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang melihat keadaan mereka yang agak aneh.

"Maaf. Aku sangat minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau yang menyelamatkan nyawaku. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kau tidak salah, kok." Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

Namun senyuman manis itu segera hilang, digantikan dengan kerutan di kening yang mendalam. Ia segera menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu agar mendekat padanya.

"Keningmu... berdarah. Pasti karena menolongku," ujarnya khawatir dengan mimik muka tidak senang.

Pemuda itu menjauhkan diri dari gadis itu. "Ahahaha. Tidak apa. Ini hanya luka kecil saja. Percayalah, ini bukan apa-apa." Ia berusaha menutupi kegugupan yang ada di dalamnya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari teman barunya itu, gadis bersurai pirang itu segera menarik pergelangan pemuda itu, berjalan ke rumahnya. Ia meninggalkan kantong plastik putih yang tadi dibawanya dari toko kecil berukuran minimalis.

.

.

"Nah, begini kan, lebih baik." Ia menempelkan perekat luka di kening pemuda yang berdarah itu. Temannya meringis saja, menahan sakit.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu ketika si gadis sibuk membereskan peralatan obat-obatan yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengobatinya ke dalam kotak obat berwarna putih.

"Eh?" Gadis itu menoleh dan menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Namun tak lama kemudian ia menjawab. "Lenka Hanami."

"Hanami? Itu kan..." Lawan bicaranya menahan tawanya dengan kedua tangan, sementara gadis bersurai pirang yang bernama Lenka itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa? Itu memang namaku. Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya dengan nada jengkel. Akhirnya lawan bicaranya itu sukses menghentikan tawanya yang tertahan. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak. Hanami itu, kan, artinya 'melihat bunga sakura'," jawabnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Lenka hanya terdiam. Ia tahu akan namanya itu, tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa kedua orang tuanya memberikan nama seperti itu padanya.

"Kalau namamu?" tanya Lenka balik seakan mengabaikan perkataan temannya.

"Rinto Kagamine."

"Oh?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Kau bisa panggil aku Rinto. Dan bolehkah aku... memanggilmu Lenka?"

Perbicaraan singkat itu terasa cepat. Lenka terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya, kau boleh memanggilku Lenka, Rinto," jawabnya. Rinto hanya tersenyum tipis. Tapi senyuman itu berubah menjadi ekspresi panik ketika ia melihat di luar sudah gelap. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang berada di belakang Lenka.

"Wah, tak terasa sudah pukul enam. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Sampai jumpa, Lenka. Aku harap kita bertemu lagi, sesegera mungkin," jawab Rinto. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya. Sebelum Lenka membalas, ia sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Dan terima kasih atas pengobatanmu ini, ya. Sampai jumpa." Rinto meninggalkan sebuah senyum manis sebelum ia keluar dari rumah teman barunya itu, tanpa memberinya kesempatan bicara.

Lenka hanya terdiam, menatap pintunya yang kini agak terbuka. Ruangannya sepi seketika. Ia merasa keheningan seakan melanda. Kini rumahnya menjadi gelap dan sepi lagi. Ia akan sendirian lagi. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa membawa pulang bunga yang kubeli tadi!" Lenka dengan kesalnya melempar bantal yang berada di sofa sehingga bantal berukuran mungil itu membentur tembok dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Ia lupa membawa benda yang dibelinya tadi, beberapa kuntum bunga.

.

.

Lenka melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas sementara tangannya membuka pintu yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ohayou..." Gadis itu menyapa pelan seluruh penghuni kelas, seperti biasanya. Dan seperti biasa, tak ada yang membalasnya. Lenka kemudian melakukan hal yang biasanya ia lakukan, menghela napas. Pagi ini juga biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang berubah semenjak ia membuka matanya di pagi hari.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju mejanya yang berada di belakang, di pojok kanan kelas yang sisinya sempit. Punggungnya saja hampir menyentuh tembok, atau kadang-kadang ia terpaksa bersender di tembok.

Lenka menarik napas dan meletakkan tas tangannya yang berukuran sedang dan juga file serta buku-bukunya yang ia bawa dengan satu tangan sejak tadi. Tepat sebelum ia menarik kursi, ada seseorang menabraknya.

"Aduh!" pekik Lenka kaget akan tubrukan keras dari orang tersebut.

"Jangan berdiri di sini! Kau tahu bahwa kelas ini sudah sempit dan banyak sekali yang mondar-mandir ke sana kemari. Seharusnya kau duduk saja di tempatmu yang terpencil itu!" seru gadis yang menabraknya dengan pedas.

Tanpa memedulikan Lenka yang masih dalam posisi terjatuh di lantai, ia melewatinya beserta ketiga temannya.

Lenka hanya berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah nyaris keluar. Ia berdiri dengan hati-hati agar kehadirannya tidak disadari oleh teman-teman sekelasnya juga tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat situasi semakin parah.

Dengan cepat ia menarik kursinya dan duduk di kursi itu. Ia mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Sebenarnya ia ingin keluar dari kelas dan menjauhkan diri dari teman-temannya sejenak. Tapi situasinya tidak memungkinkan. Kelas sudah ramai dan mereka akan mudah mendapatinya menangis.

Ia tahu siapa teman yang mendorongnya tadi itu. Miku, gadis paling populer di kelas ini beserta tiga teman atau lebih tepat disebut "pengikutnya" yang bernama Zatsune, Lily, dan SeeU.

Lenka hanya menunduk sementara dari luar terdengar bunyi bel yang sangat nyaring. Teman-temannya segera bergegas-gegas masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di kursi masing-masing. Hingga saat semua sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing, kursi di sebelah Lenka masih saja kosong.

Gadis itu hanya duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang bisa mengalir kapan saja.

Gadis itu tak mendengar perkataan gurunya yang berada di depan kelas, yang sedang memperkenalkan seorang murid baru yang pindah ke kelasnya. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan teman-teman perempuannya yang menandakan bahwa mereka senang.

Gadis itu tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia tak peduli akan murid baru itu. Murid baru itu pasti akan memojokkannya, sama seperti teman-teman sekelasnya. Hingga ia merasakan sentuhan di kulit lengannya dengan pelan.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, lupa bahwa matanya sudah dibasahi sedikit air mata. Namun saat ini bukan itulah yang penting, yang penting adalah apakah penglihatannya benar atau salah. Apakah sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar nyata.

"Kau..." Lenka baru saja membuka mulut.

"Ada apa, Kagamine-san? Ada yang salah?" Guru yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan kelas akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kaito-sensei. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Saya bisa duduk di sini, bukan?" jawab murid baru itu dengan cepat sambil menunjuk kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah Lenka.

"Tentu. Kau sendiri yang meminta untuk duduk di sana, kan? Lagipula kursi kosong di kelas ini hanya itu," jawab guru berambut biru tua itu.

Murid baru itu mengangguk dan menarik kursi tersebut. Ia mendudukinya dan meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya yang mengundang perhatian seluruh kelas. Sungguh, murid baru itu terlalu mencolok.

"Kita bisa lanjutkan pelajarannya?" tegur Kaito-sensei. Secara serempak anak-anak didikannya membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mulai menyimak pelajaran yang diberikan.

Lenka berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh yang berada di pikirannya. Mana mungkin itu Rinto? Mungkin ada yang salah dengan matanya sehingga ia salah liat. Biar bagaimana pun ia habis menangis.

Ia segera menengok begitu merasa lengannya disenggol lagi. Murid baru itu tidak memperhatikannya, perhatiannya menuju ke depan di mana tempat Kaito-sensei menjelaskan. Namun ia menangkap sebuah kertas putih yang berada di antara mereka berdua.

Dengan pelan ia meraih kertas itu dan melihat isinya.

**Waktu pulang sekolah nanti kutunggu kau di atap sekolah. Maaf mengganggu. **

Jantung Lenka berdegup keras. Ia mulai merasa yakin akan apa yang ada di pikirannya sedari tadi. Apa benar murid baru itu adalah Rinto? Rinto yang ia kenali kemarin?

.

.

Terdengar bunyi sentakan pelan yang dihasilkan dari kaki Lenka yang disentakkan ke tangga yang lumayan tinggi itu. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga berikutnya hingga tak ada lagi tangga yang tersisa dan ada pintu berwarna cokelat di hadapannya.

Dengan pelan dibukanya pintu tersebut. Suasana terang menyambutnya dengan hangat. Semilir angin membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia dapat melihat murid baru itu berada di tempat yang agak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lenka ketika ia berhasil menyusul murid baru yang memintanya bertemu tadi. Murid baru itu tampak kaget, ia segera menoleh ke arahnya. Begitu melihat bahwa yang datang hanyalah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, ia kembali tenang.

"Namaku Rinto Kagamine. Salam kenal, Lenka Hanami." Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memasang seulas senyum.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu namaku, kenapa kau masih mau berkenalan denganku, Rinto? Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" balas Lenka sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh." Rinto menarik kembali tangannya dan menyusupkannya di saku. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau masih ingat padaku atau tidak. Kita baru bertemu kemarin, kan?" jawab Rinto beralasan.

Lenka hanya mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku ingat."

Rinto tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan satu tangan kirinya yang ia sembunyikan sejak tadi. Benda yang berada di tangan itu ia pindahkan ke tangan kiri. Dengan pelan ia menyelipkan benda tersebut di balik telinga Lenka, membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya serta jantungnya yang berdegup dengan cepat.

Lenka membuka matanya begitu mengetahui bahwa Rinto sudah menarik tangannya kembali. Ia menyentuh benda yang diselipkan Rinto di telinganya. Sesuatu yang lembut.

"Bunga?" tanyanya sambil memegang bunga itu namun tidak melepaskannya.

Rinto mengangguk, masih dengan tersenyum. "Bunga mawar kuning. Artinya 'awal baru'. Senang bertemu denganmu, aku ingin kita berteman baik setelah ini. Mohon bantuannya," jelas Rinto sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Ng..." Lenka tampak sibuk mencari jawaban yang tepat sementara jantungnya berdegup cukup keras dan pipinya mulai mengeluarkan rona-rona tipis yang membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Ah! Sudah sesore ini. Aku tidak menyadarinya bahwa sekarang sudah pukul empat. Aku harus pulang. Senang bertemu denganmu. Sampai jumpa besok. Mohon bantuannya mulai saat ini!" seru Rinto. Ia berlari menuju pintu keluar sebelum Lenka sempat membuka mulut.

Ia membuka pintu keluar dan melambaikan tangan pada Lenka dari kejauhan sambil memasang senyum lebar. Kemudian ia segera keluar dan menutup pintu.

Tanpa Lenka sadari sendiri, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. Ia tersenyum kemudian meraih bunga yang diselipkan Rinto di telinganya.

"Bunga mawar kuning, ya..." Ia berbicara sendiri sambil menatap bunga yang berada di genggamannya itu.

"Yang berarti 'awal baru'."

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

A/N

Huwee... Gomen kalau pendek dan abal, minna. Kali ini saya mau coba buat fic dengan satu POV. Semoga bisa (9owo)9

Mind to RnR, minna? XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanakotoba**

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort.

Warning: Typos, misstypos, all normal POV

Summary:  
Mereka bertemu secara takdir. Tidak ada pertemuan dalam agenda mereka. / "Mawar, anggrek, anyelir, tulip, chrysanthemum, lily, mawar, daisy, dan akasia. Kusampaikan perasaan cintaku melalui mereka."

.

.

A/N

Yo minna! Akhirnya setelah lama ga update- *nangis haru*

Jadi sudah saya putuskan. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini bakal fokus ke fic ini sama **Neko World**. Mungkin **Hanakotoba** cuma 4 atau 5 chapter. Tergantung lah ._.v

Nanti saya mau buat fic multichap (lagi) dengan pairing berbeda. Semoga ga lama update ._.

Untuk **Love At First Sight** sama **Aishiteru!** pasti saya kerjain. Tapi kayaknya harus ngumpulin niat dulu nih ._.

Kelamaan di AN. Langsung mulai deh~

Enjoy reading

* * *

Lenka duduk sementara manik azure-nya menyapu pemandangan indah yang berada di hadapannya. Gadis pecinta pisang itu bersyukur karena mendapati rumah yang terletak agak jauh dari kota, sehingga bebas dari polusi dan kebisingan yang ada. Sementara itu rumahnya dikelilingi tanaman-tanaman dan bunga-bunga cantik yang membuatnya tak bosan walau matanya selalu melihat pemandangan itu tiap hari.

Tangan mungilnya yang berada di ambang jendela menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar kuning. Bisa dilihat pipinya bersemu merah sementara ia menatap bunga itu sambil mengayun-ngayunkannya.

Bunga itu merupakan bunga pemberian teman barunya yang memberi tanda bahwa ia ingin berteman dengannya. Hal ini mampu membuat hati Lenka berteriak kegirangan karena jarang sekali ada yang mengajukan penawaran seperti itu.

Lenka beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menjauhi jendela yang mampu membuatnya bertopang dagu berjam-jam di situ. Ia meletakkan bunga mawar kuning itu di meja kayu yang berada tak jauh dari ranjangnya itu sementara kakinya terus melangkah ke arah pintu putih yang merupakan jalan keluar masuknya dari kamar kecil tersebut.

Memiliki niat untuk memberikan bunga pada teman barunya, ia mengambil gunting bunga dan keranjang kecil yang terletak di dekat pintu keluar. Dengan sigap ia membuka pintu dan berjalan dengan riang menuju taman bunganya itu.

"Err... bunga apa, ya." Lenka menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil terus berpikir. Bunga apa yang harus ia berikan pada Rinto? Dia, kan, tidak mengerti bahasa bunga? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia memberikan bunga yang salah?

"Aduh. Bunga apa yang harus kuberi?" Makin lama Lenka berpikir, bukannya mendapat jawaban, ia malah semakin bingung. Setelah berpikir sebentar lagi, dengan cepat pandangannya menuju ke arah bunga-bunga mawar yang berada di tengah taman.

Bunga-bunga itu bertumbuh subur dan beraneka warna. Sekilas Lenka tampak berpikir. Apa lebih baik memberikan Rinto bunga mawar saja? Tapi apa ia mengerti arti bunga-bunga tersebut?

Matanya memperhatikan setiap tangkai bunga mawar yang ada. Akhirnya setelah berpikir tangannya meraih bunga bernama mawar yang memiliki warna ungu itu. Mungkin karena letak bunga itu di tengah mawar lainnya atau Lenka sendiri tak berhati-hati, tangannya tergores duri mawar lainnya hingga membuat gadis itu meringis.

Ia terus menggigit bibirnya sementara tangannya berusaha mengambil bunga itu dengan gunting bunga. Tak jarang ia merasa tangannya tergores sesuatu yang tajam.

"Akhirnya selesai." Lenka bernapas lega dengan puas ketika ia melihat bahwa bunga-bunga yang tumbuh tadi sudah dipindahkannya ke dalam keranjang kecil yang dibawanya.

Dengan riang ia kembali ke dalam rumahnya tanpa memedulikan tangannya yang penuh luka yang disebabkan oleh duri-duri tajam itu.

* * *

Rinto duduk di atas kasurnya yang berwarna kebiruan sementara pandangannya menuju apa yang digenggamnya. Tampak dua atau tiga tangkai bunga yang berada di hadapannya. Ketiga tangkai bunga itu memiliki jenis bunga yang berbeda, juga warna yang berbeda.

"Argh!" serunya frustasi sambil melempar setangkai bunga akasia kuning yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Dengan cepat ia menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur, membuat kedua tangkai bunga lainnya berpindah tempat.

"Kenapa harus akasia kuning?" ujarnya lagi sementara menutupi kedua matanya. "Bunga itu memiliki arti..."

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera meraih bunga akasia kuning yang dilemparnya tadi, yang kini kembali lagi pada genggamannya. "Cinta yang terpendam. Cinta rahasia." Ia melanjutkan omongannya yang sempat terputus.

"Tapi masa aku mencintainya? Walaupun ia menarik perhatianku, bagaimana mungkin aku mencintainya dalam waktu yang singkat?" katanya lagi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, membuat rambut pirangnya itu menjadi lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

Setelah meletakkan bunga akasia itu di tepi ranjang, matanya beralih pada dua bunga yang berada di sampingnya. Kemudian ia mengambil salah satu bunga yang berada di situ dengan perlahan dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Bunga itu merupakan bunga lily berwarna kuning. Kemudian ia meletakkannya lagi, bersama dengan bunga akasia yang tadi.

"Bunga _lily_ kuning biasa melambangkan kepalsuan dan kebohongan. Tapi bagiku tidak. Di mataku ia membuat bunga ini tampak menjadi keriangan. Karena ia begitu riang, sehingga membuatku jadi lupa diri..." Rinto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Apa yang kuomongkan, sih?" gerutunya pelan sambil mengambil bunga terakhir.

Bunga itu agak berduri sehingga menimbulkan rasa sakit ketika permukaan kulitnya menyentuh batang bunga itu dengan kasar. Namun hanya ada satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa aku akan memberikan bunga ini padanya suatu hari?"

"Rinto! Sedang apa kau? Berbicara sendiri lagi dengan bunga? Temanmu menunggu di bawah!" Pemuda itu mendengar teriakan dari ibunya. Rinto segera berbalik dan menatap pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup.

"Ya! Aku akan segera turun!" serunya sambil beranjak dari ranjangnya. "Aku tidak berbicara pada bunga, aku hanya melihatnya dan aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri, _Okaa-san_."

.

.

Rinto bengong untuk beberapa saat ketika melihat gadis yang mirip dengannya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil menunduk. Ia membawa sebuah buket bunga mawar ungu yang sudah dibungkus sedemikian rupa.

"Ah, temanmu manis sekali, ya. Rinto siapamu, hei? Pacarmu, ya?" Tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita sudah berdiri di belakang pemuda yang masih kaget itu. Dengan wajah memerah Rinto mendorong ibunya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Okaa-san di dalam saja! Jangan ganggu aku!" serunya dengan agak kesal. Kemudian ia keluar rumah dan menutup pintu.

"Ada apa datang ke sini? Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Rinto tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Itu... err... kau telah memberikan alamatmu waktu itu, kan?" balas gadis itu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, setelah sekian lama menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sejak tadi.

"Oh, iya. Dan apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanya Rinto sambil menggaruk kepalanya, berusaha mengusir segala kegugupan yang ada.

Lenka melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah. Tak lama kemudian dengan cepat ia memberikan buket mawar ungu yang ia pegang sejak tadi ke hadapan Rinto, menyisakan sekitar tiga senti antara buket itu dengan wajah si pemuda.

"I-ini untukmu! K-kuharap kau senang menerimanya! I-itu saja. Sampai jumpa b-besok. T-terima kasih sebelumnya dan m-maaf mengganggumu!" seru Lenka dengan cepat. Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Rinto ia meletakkan buket itu di tangan Rinto dan langsung berlari ke arah jalan raya.

Rinto terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian ia menatap bunga yang diberikan Lenka itu.

"Mawar ungu..." Wajahnya memerah untuk beberapa saat. "Artinya... cinta pada pandangan pertama, kan?"

"Apa dia tidak menganggapku aneh karena mengerti bahasa bunga dan menyukai bunga?" gumam Rinto pelan sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia mengusir kemungkinan itu yang hanya dapat membuka luka lama di dalam hatinya.

* * *

_Flashback_

Tangan anak laki-laki itu terus bergerak, memindah-mindahkan tangkai-tangkai bunga cantik itu dan akhirnya mengikatnya dengan pita berwarna merah muda keungu-unguan dan tersenyum puas.

"Selesai!" serunya girang ketika melihat rangkaian bunga yang ia buat sejak tadi kini telah selesai. Wajar bukan, bagi seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun untuk girang ketika melihat hasil kerja kerasnya telah jadi?

Rinto terus berpikir-pikir apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan bunga ini. Apa ia akan memberikannya pada ayah dan ibunya? Oh, itu merupakan ide yang baik sekali!

Atau ia harus memberikan pada anak jalanan dan menghiburnya sedikit? Hm, itu juga baik!

Atau ia akan memberikannya pada gurunya hingga guru itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya? Ah, ia tidak dapat membayangkan senyum yang ada di wajah Bu Guru!

Atau ia... akan memberikan rangkaian bunga itu pada seorang gadis yang membuatnya tertarik, seorang gadis yang disukai?

Rinto segera menepis pikiran itu cepat-cepat ketika ia menyadari wajahnya memerah. Seringkali ia melihat kejadian seorang laki-laki memberikan bunga kepada perempuan, yang disambut dengan baik oleh perempuan itu di televisi. Tapi apa ia menyukai seseorang? Apa ia tidak terlalu muda untuk itu?

Sebelum anak berambut _blonde_ itu sempat mengusir segala pikiran aneh yang membuat wajahnya memerah dari otaknya itu, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah mendengar teriakan bernada mengejek dari teman-temannya.

"Hei, lihat apa yang dilakukannya!"

"Ih, merangkai bunga? Apa itu?"

"Kagamine Rinto, kau laki-laki, bukan?"

"Dia seperti perempuan saja!"

Rinto berdiri ketika mendengar celaan serta gelak tawa teman-teman sepermainannya itu. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Ia berusaha menahan tangis agar tidak disangka cengeng dan membuat teman-temannya tambah mengejeknya.

"Hei, kalian! Apa salahnya merangkai bunga bagi laki-laki?! Dan untuk apa kalian menggangguku?! Bermain saja, sana!" teriaknya dengan marah. Salah satu temannya berhenti tertawa dan membalas.

"Hei, kau yang seperti perempuan! Kau bermain dengan bunga, merangkainya, dan berbicara seolah ia temanmu. Apa kau sudah gila?" cercanya lagi sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Rinto meremas rangkaian bunga tulip yang sudah dirangkainya dengan susah payah sehingga batang-batang bunga tersebut tampak patah dan bengkok.

"Kalian bodoh!" teriaknya marah sambil melempar rangkaian bunga itu ke hadapan teman-temannya. Rinto berlari menjauhi mereka dengan mata berlinang air mata ketika ia mendengar teman-temannya itu masih mengejek dan menertawainya.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Lenka menggeliat pelan hingga membuat kasur berlapis seprai yang ditidurinya menjadi lebih kusut. Ia mengerang pelan ketika matahari menyusup melalui celah-celah jendelanya yang sengaja tidak ia tutup rapat.

Tangannya mengucek-ucek matanya dan ia menguap pelan, berusaha mengumpulkan segala kesadarannya kembali.

Setelah itu ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bersiap-siap menuju ke sekolah dan memulai sebuah hari yang baru.

.

.

"Se-selamat pagi, Rinto!" seru pemeran utama perempuan kita ini sambil meletakkan tasnya di sebuah kursi yang agak terpojok di kelas. Anak laki-laki yang sedang mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada sebuah buku tebal menengok dan tersenyum. Ia tidak mengubah posisinya bertopang dagu.

"Selamat pagi, Lenka," balasnya sambil bangkit berdiri, memberikan gadis itu sedikit keluasan untuk berjalan menuju mejanya yang sempit.

"Sedang baca apa?" tanya Lenka basa-basi sambil merapikan tasnya di kursinya itu. Rinto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan ia menjawab tanpa menengok ke arah teman sebangkunya itu.

"Buku tentang bunga," jawabnya singkat.

"Eh? Kau suka bunga?" tanya Lenka sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat di antara mereka berdua. Baik Rinto, maupun Lenka tak ada yang berusaha memecahkan kesunyian singkat itu.

"Eh... i-iya," jawab Rinto dengan agak gelagapan. Ia berusaha menghindari arah tatapan mata Lenka sementara gadis yang berada di sampingnya berusaha melihat arah pandang temannya itu.

"Wah, kau suka bunga?! Aku juga suka!" seru Lenka dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Rinto menjadi salah tingkah ketika melihat gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan mata berkilauan, tanda senang.

"Eh... err, iya," jawabnya singkat, sementara hatinya berpikir lain.

'Apa dia tidak menganggapku aneh karena aku menyukai hal-hal tentang tanaman, bunga, dan semacamnya, ya?'

"Bunga apa yang kau suka?" tanya Rinto dengan nada cuek, berusaha memulai pembicaraan singkat di antara mereka berdua. Lenka menggaruk kepalanya sejenak, tampak berpikir. Sedangkan Rinto yang tidak mendapat jawaban mengarahkan pandangannya menuju gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya aku menyukai semua bunga," jawab Lenka sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Rinto menoleh sebentar padanya kemudian ia membalasnya dengan suara pelan.

"Kita sama, ya-"

"Apa kau bilang?" sela Lenka cepat.

"Err... tidak apa-apa," jawab Rinto cepat-cepat, kemudian berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah! Kiyoteru-sensei sudah memasuki kelas!" serunya sambil mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman.

Lenka menghela napas. Ia tahu bahwa Kiyoteru-sensei memang sudah memasuki kelasnya dan mengucapkan salam selamat pagi, tapi ia lebih mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Rinto berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pelajaran pada pagi hari itu merupakan saat-saat membosankan bagi Lenka. Ia hanya perlu mendengarkan apa yang diajarkan, mencatatnya, dan membaca tulisan kecil-kecil yang tercetak pada buku cetaknya.

"Hanami-san?" Lenka terbangun dari lamunannya ketika sebuah suara tenang memanggil namanya.

"I-iya?" balasnya gugup karena sedari tadi ia tak mendengarkan apa yang sudah diterangkan oleh guru berambut cokelat itu.

"Tolong kerjakan soal nomor empat," ujar Kiyoteru-sensei dengan nada datar sambil memegang spidol papan tulis yang ia angkat lebih tinggi lebih dari biasanya. Ah, itu merupakan isyarat bagi Lenka untuk maju ke depan dan menuliskan jawabannya.

Gadis itu mendorong kursinya perlahan-lahan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman yang duduk di sampingnya karena telah memberinya jalan keluar. Ia maju ke depan kelas dengan agak gugup seraya memikirkan jawaban dari soal yang tertulis di depan itu.

Dan sekarang tangannya yang menggenggam spidol papan tulis berwarna biru itu hanya bisa gemetaran sementara tutupnya sudah berada di tangannya yang lain. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu jawabannya!

"Hanami-san?" tegur guru yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan sikap tidak sabar.

"_H-hai_?" balas Lenka sambil menengok perlahan.

"Kau mengerti materi ini?" balas Kiyoteru tajam. Dengan pelan Lenka menggeleng, membuat gurunya itu menghela napas.

"Boleh saya bantu menerjakannya, _Sensei_?" Tiba-tiba saja salah seorang dari teman si gadis yang berada di kelas itu mengangkat tangan dan berbicara dengan pelan. Seluruh perhatian terarah pada pojok belakang kelas, sumber suara itu.

Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya ia lelah.

Rinto berjalan dengan tenang ke depan kelas setelah mendapat ijin dari gurunya itu.

"Boleh aku pinjam spidolnya?" pinta Rinto lembut sambil mengulurkan tangan. Lenka agak terkejut akan hal itu dan ia menyerahkan spidol itu, berbarengan saat dirasakan wajahnya memerah.

Dengan cepat tangan Rinto yang menggenggam spidol itu menulis jawaban dari soal yang berada di papan tulis dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana?" jawabnya, kemudian menutup spidol itu dengan tutupnya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"_SUGOI_!" teriak beberapa anak secara tiba-tiba. Mereka bergumam kagum ketika melihat anak baru itu dapat menjawab soal di papan tulis dengan sempurna, tanpa salah sedikit pun.

Kiyoteru menepuk pundak Rinto pelan dan bernapas lega. Sedangkan Rinto sendiri tersenyum pada Lenka dan mengajaknya kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, membuat jantung gadis itu berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Ceritanya makin OOT, ya? Gomen ._.a

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Bayang-bayang gadis yang membuatnya tersenyum itu selalu menghantuinya. Seakan gadis itulah yang selama ini ia pikirkan sepanjang waktu. Dengan lambaian tangan yang luwes sementara senyumnya yang lebar selalu dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Ah, apa ada sesuatu di dalam diri gadis itu yang membuatnya spesial? Sesuatu yang tidak ada di dalam diri gadis lain hingga membuatnya merasa tertarik pada gadis pirang bersemangat itu?

Entahlah, ia tak tahu.

Yang pasti hanya satu yang ia inginkan. Kalau bisa, ia ingin suatu hari nanti, bisa hidup bahagia dengan gadis itu. Menginginkan gadis itu memberikan seluruh senyum dan tawanya hanya untuknya seorang.

* * *

**Hanakotoba**

.

.

Disclaimer:

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton Corporation**

**Hanakotoba © Ayano Suzune**

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning: Typos, misstypos, normal POV, OOT.

Summary:  
Mereka bertemu secara takdir. Tidak ada pertemuan dalam agenda mereka. / "Mawar, anggrek, anyelir, tulip, chrysanthemum, lily, mawar, daisy, dan akasia. Kusampaikan perasaan cintaku melalui mereka."

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Lenka setelah mendengar dentingan bunyi bel adalah mengangkat tasnya. Ia seakan sudah lupa pada Rinto dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Teman yang ditinggalkannya tentu saja menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan bingung. Ada apa dengannya?

.

.

Semilir angin yang lembut menerpa wajah Lenka sementara sepasang mata di wajah itu dilindungi oleh kelopak matanya. Berlari menuju atap sekolah sepulang sekolah mungkin adalah ide yang baik. Dari sini ia dapat melihat banyaknya anak-anak yang tengah berlari, bercanda, dan tertawa-tawa. Oh, tentu saja mereka anak-anak kelas rendah yang masih polos, bukan teman-temannya yang kejam itu.

Lenka menghela napas lagi. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengannya dan Rinto. Ia merasa hatinya berdegup lebih cepat saat temannya itu berada di dekatnya. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Hal ini jadi terasa makin sulit dari hari ke hari. Pertemuan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu terasa sangatlah mudah, jika dibandingkan dengan situasi sekarang.

Dengan pelan, kedua tangan gadis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang pirang sementara ia mengerang, mungkin karena kesal. Apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini?

Rasa damai itu terus berlangsung, dan hal itu berakhir ketika ia mendengar suara decitan antara pintu yang sudah tua dengan lantai keramik yang kini diinjaknya. Spontan gadis itu memutar kepalanya.

"R-Rinto?" gumam Lenka pelan ketika melihat sosok temannya yang berada di dekat pintu itu.

Rinto menutup pintu yang telah dibukanya dengan pelan, sebelum ia berjalan mendekati gadis yang tengah berdiri menikmati angin sejuk di sore hari itu.

"Rupanya kau di sini," jawabnya sambil berdiri di samping Lenka, sementara sepasang mata birunya menerawang, menikmati pemandangan indah yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau mencariku?" Lenka menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu. Rinto hanya terdiam tanpa menengok ke arah Lenka, sementara semilir angin yang lembut meniup helai-helaian rambutnya yang pirang.

Dan saat itu pula Lenka menyadari sesuatu.

'_Ternyata ia lumayan tampan._' Dan hal itu sukses membuat pipi Lenka bersemu merah, semerah buah tomat.

"Apa? Pipimu memerah, kau sakit, ya?" tanya Rinto, tangannya mendarat di atas kening Lenka yang agak tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya.

"E-eh, a-aku t-tidak kenapa-napa, k-kok." Dengan tergagap kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut mungilnya, sementara tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Rinto dari keningnya itu.

Oh, hal itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Hei, kau yakin?" Rinto terus menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sepele, yang namun dapat membuat Lenka semakin gugup.

Dengan cepat gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, berharap bahwa Rinto tidak mengkhawatirkannya lebih jauh, sebab ia juga tidak tahan jika tangan Rinto mengenai keningnya itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Tak usah khawatirkan aku," jawab Lenka pelan sambil menatap ke arah Rinto dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Ketika mata _azure_ mereka bertemu, secara tiba-tiba Rinto mengalihkan pandang dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, begitu."

Keheningan melanda. Tak ada yang bersedia memecah keheningan dan membuka percakapan. Lenka hanya menatap ke bawah, bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi walaupun hatinya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sedangkan Rinto melihat ke arah lain, berusaha untuk tidak melihat gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

"Jadi, apa kau merasa aneh ketika pertama kali aku memiliki ketertarikan pada bunga?" Akhirnya Rinto-lah yang memulai percakapan di antara mereka berdua, sambil menghindari tatapan mata Lenka, tentu saja.

"Eh?" Lenka menoleh, menatap temannya bingung.

Rinto mendecih pelan, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Kenapa harus merasa aneh?" Lenka memiringkan kepalanya, setengah bertanya. "Semua orang, kan, boleh saja suka dengan bunga." Ia melanjutkan.

"B-bukan begitu! E-eh, maksudku-" Si pemuda hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan hal itu berakhir dengan kedua tangannya mengacak rambut _blonde_-nya.

"Oh? Jadi?" tanya Lenka dengan tatapan polos.

Rinto melirik sedikit ke arah gadis itu. Mata itu. Rambut itu. Wajah yang imut nan polos itu. Ia mendecih pelan untuk yang kedua kalinya sebelum membuang pandang lagi dari tatapan gadis itu.

"Yah ... apa tidak aneh bagi seorang laki-laki untuk menyukai bunga dan tanaman seperti itu?" Rinto memperjelas ucapannya. Lenka berpikir-pikir sejenak. Ia menaruh telunjuknya di bagian samping keningnya, sedangkan matanya menatap ke arah langit.

"Ah, tidak. Kenapa aneh? Normal saja, bagiku." Itulah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kecil si gadis, namun cukup bagi Rinto yang kini menghela napas lega.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lenka semakin bingung melihat Rinto yang kini bersender di pagar dengan santainya.

Rinto menggelengkan kepalanya singkat. "Tak apa. Aku pikir kau mengiranya aneh."

"_Doushite_?"

Rinto menggeleng lagi, sukses membungkamkan mulut gadis itu untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Jadi pokoknya kau tidak akan menganggapku aneh, ya?"

Lenka menggembungkan pipinya, menatap ke arah pemuda yang berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan mata sebal.

"Bhuu- aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak pernah menganggap laki-laki yang menyukai bunga itu aneh! Kenapa kau terlalu menganggapnya serius, sih?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Rinto hanya tertawa melihat gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu begitu serius. Namun tawa itu lekas digantinya dengan seulas senyuman. Oh, sukses untuk membuat pipi Lenka bersemu merah lagi.

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku, karena menganggapku aneh," jawab Rinto pelan. Ia menutup matanya. Namun ketika ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu? Merah sekali."

"M-meninggalkanmu? M-me-memangnya a-ada apa, sih?" tanya Lenka yang menunduk, sementara kedua tangannya yang berada di depan dada terkepal. Dapat dilihat bahwa wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku! A-aku hanya takut kau tidak mau lagi berteman denganku! J-jangan anggap begitu serius, Lenka!" seru Rinto dengan agak tergagap-gagap. Dan untuk yang keberapa kalinya, ia membuang muka.

Lenka mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan wajah mungilnya yang polos. "Oh, begitu?" Dan pertanyaan itu hanya mendapat respon anggukan.

"Dan, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok?" ujar Rinto sambil mengangkat tangannya, masih membuang muka dari gadis itu kemudian melangkah pergi.

Senyum terulas di bibir Lenka. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan melambaikannya kuat-kuat. Sementara bibirnya membentuk sebuah kalimat pendek.

"Sampai jumpa besok!"

Saat itu pula Rinto menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Panas.

Sedangkan tangannya yang lain merogoh saku celananya. Ia agak meringis ketika tangannya berhasil masuk ke dalam saku itu. Sebab di dalam saku itu terdapat setangkai mawar merah yang masih agak berduri.

* * *

"Hah? Liburan ke vila?" tanya Rinto sambil mengerutkan keningnya ketika salah satu temannya, Len, memberikannya selembar kertas putih yang kini berada di genggamannya.

Len hanya memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya sambil mengacungkan jempol kirinya. "Keren, kan? Kau mau ikut?" tanya Len.

Rinto berpikir sejenak sebelum memberikan jawaban. "Siapa saja yang ikut?"

"Aku, Rin, dan Mizki. Kau mau mengajak teman lain?" jawab Len. Rinto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Kalau aku tak ikut, berarti mereka hanya bertiga, dong? Apa yang Len pikirkan? Eh? Aku boleh mengajak teman lain-'

"Aku boleh mengajak teman lain?" ulang Rinto sekali lagi. Len hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sesaat pemuda berambut pirang itu masih ragu dengan pikirannya.

"Apa aku boleh mengajak Len- maksudku, Hanami untuk liburan ini? Aku dan dia kurang lebih ... berteman baik," jawab Rinto setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

Len melebarkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rinto.

"Apa?! Ternyata kau dekat dengannya?! _Sugoi desu_! Tidak ada yang bisa mendekatinya dengan sifatnya yang begitu pendiam!" seru Len dengan semangat membara.

"Ch-_chotto matte ne_!" seru Rinto, berusaha mendiamkan temannya yang terlalu berisik itu, mengingat mereka sedang berada di dalam kelas yang penuh dengan anak-anak yang lainnya.

"Dia baik, menurutku. Bagaimana?" tanya Rinto lagi. Len menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Rinto segera mengambil jarak terjauh dari Len. Oh, mungkin karena ia harus memberi tahu Lenka tentang acara ini, tapi bukan itu yang ia pikirkan.

Yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah Len sangatlah ANEH.

.

.

"_Etto_... Lenka?" panggil Rinto ketika ia menyadari bahwa tinggal mereka berdualah yang berada di kelas ini.

"Ya?" jawab Lenka tanpa memalingkan perhatiannya dari buku tebal yang ia baca. Sepertinya novel atau... entahlah, tak ada yang bisa menebaknya kecuali ia memberi tahu tentang buku itu.

Rinto mendecih pelan, mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan sebelah tangan ketika ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Lenka mengenai rencana menginap ini.

Menyadari gerakan temannya yang tidak biasa, Lenka menoleh. Dan saat itu ia mendapati Rinto dengan keadaan yang lumayan kacau, kebingungan tepatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya gadis itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wajahnya yang imut ditambah dengan pandangan polosnya membuat Rinto mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah tas besar yang ada di sampingnya.

"_Etto_, itu, aku mau bilang-" Rinto merogoh sesuatu dalam tasnya. Lenka hanya diam, menunggu temannya melanjutkan lagi ucapannya.

"Ini," ujar Rinto sambil memberikan selembar kertas putih. Tangan kanan Lenka terulur untuk mengambil benda itu, namun bersamaan dengan hal itu, tangan mereka bersentuhan pelan. Sampai pada akhirnya kertas itu kini berada di tangan gadis kecil berkuncir kuda.

Lenka membaca isi dari kertas itu sebentar. Sedangkan Rinto melihat ke dinding-dinding langit. Sebenarnya hal itu untuk membiarkan Lenka membaca dan memperhatikan tawaran itu sebentar, namun yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Rinto membalikkan tubuhnya ketika ia merasa ada sebuah tangan yang tidak terlalu besar menyentuh lengannya secara pelan yang ditutupi seragamnya itu. Ia mendapati mata Lenka yang masih terarah pada kertas itu, sedangkan tangannya menyenggolnya, seakan memanggilnya.

"Jadi maksudnya?" tanya Lenka, meminta penjelasan lebih jelas.

Rinto tampak bingung untuk menjelaskan tentang hal itu kepada gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Karena kesal, ia mendecih dan mendorong dahi Lenka dengan jari telunjuknya.

"_Ittai_!" pekik Lenka kaget, dengan kedua kelopak matanya menyembunyikan mata birunya. Rinto hanya nyengir, mendapati Lenka dengan wajah cemberut. Sementara itu tampak bekas merah di dahinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?" Gadis itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Rinto mengangkat bahunya, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" balas Rinto lagi.

"M-maksudmu kau mengajakku ke... tempat ini?" tanya Lenka hati-hati, takut ia membuat kesalahan dan berakhir digoda Rinto. Yah, seperti tadi.

Si pemuda hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mau, tidak?"

Lenka berpikir sejenak. "Siapa saja yang ikut?"

"Aku, Len, Rin, dan Mizki. Kalau kau ikut, kita jadi berlima."

"... Tak ada Miku dan lainnya, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak mengajak mereka, kan?"

"Yah, hanya yang kusebutkan tadi saja yang akan ikut."

Lenka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian menghela napas sejenak. "Baiklah, aku ikut." Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat kuncirannya bergoyang-goyang.

Seketika wajah Rinto berseri. Kemudian ia mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Hari kedua liburan musim panas. Tak lama, kok. Mungkin hanya tiga malam. Oke?" balas Rinto sambil tersenyum ke arah Lenka.

_Deg_.

"I-iya," jawab Lenka sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, menunduk seperti biasa.

Dan mereka tak tahu. Sesuatu yang luar biasa akan mengubah kehidupan mereka. Baik Lenka, maupun Rinto. Namun, salah satu di antara mereka haruslah memiliki keberanian, untuk menggapai satu sama lain.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Gomen, minnaaaa. Update-nya kelamaan ;A; *headwall*

Still...

Boleh minta review-nya? 8'D /slap


End file.
